


Prologue

by Miracles_happen



Series: Volt: An OC Insert Fic [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Confused Scott Lang, Dork Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Ant-Man (2015), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: ight so I made a giant fanfic where I incorporate my own original character that I love very much into the marvel cinematic universe. It starts in Civil War and basically I just completely rewrote the whole two year period in between Civil War and Infinity War cuz I think it's stupid.I've been explaining too long. Hope y'all enjoy!!!





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaooooooooooooo reading back on this chapter... it is so bad, but like... this was a year ago-ish. It gets better

"Mr. Stark?" Peter Parker asked skeptically. He'd just been picked up by the Tony Stark for a secret mission. But when the private airplane landed, he was sure this was not the mission. What would a mission for Iron Man be in an airport in Boston, Massachusetts?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We have a sort of... pick-up." Mr. Stark responded. He led Peter to a car and the chauffeur started driving. Mr. Stark rode in the front with the chauffeur, which left Peter to awkwardly sit in the back. With nothing else to do, Peter resumed the documentary he was doing and narrated about Massachusetts as they drove. He could've sworn he saw Mr. Stark smiling at him in a fatherly way through the reflection or the front window out of the corner of his eye. After 15 minutes, they stopped in front of a large brick building that resembled a castle. They walked inside and Peter saw that it was an apartment building. There was an M.I.T. flag behind the reception desk. Mr. Stark walked up to the receptionist and asked her where room 112 was. Then he started strolling to the elevator and Peter followed hurriedly.

"Ummm, Mr. Stark...?" Peter began.

"There's someone here I want to see," came the response. So Peter, awestruck followed Mr. Stark out of the elevator and down the hall.

"Mr. Stark? What are we actually doing?" Peter asked as they walked.

"We're here for another recruit to help stop Captain America."

"A college kid?"

"Says the high schooler," Peter sighed in defeat. "Still," Mr. Stark continued, "This kid's a genius."

Mr. Stark stopped at a door a long way down the hall and knocked. There was a large thump then the sound like metal objects flying everywhere. The door flung open to reveal a girl with a deep scowl. Peter was expecting a nerdy student around their late-20s, but that wasn't the case at all. The girl in the doorway was around his age if not younger, with her blond hair strung up in twin Dutch braids. Her pale skin was dusted with scattered freckles across her cheeks. She was wearing sweatpants and an M.I.T. hoodie. She was adjusting worn out leather work gloves as she stood in front of him.

"Can I help you?" she snapped.

"Arieanna Windsor?" Mr. Stark asked. The girl slightly cringed at the name.

"It's Daesy," she snapped.

"Can we talk?" Mr. Stark asked. Daesy glanced at Peter, then at Mr. Stark's briefcase, then back at Peter.

"Sure... just leave your superhero apprentice behind," Daesy said, glancing at Peter.

"Kid, please stay out here for a moment, okay?" Mr. Stark asked Peter. Peter gaped wordlessly at him in reply. A million questions flooded his mind. How had Daesy known that Peter was a superhero? Did it have anything to do with the fact that Mr. Stark had wanted to see her? And what would they be talking about behind the closed door?

So Peter was left with so many unanswered questions stuck in his head like water behind a dam as the door shut in front of him, leaving him to awkwardly stand in the hallway.

After 20 minutes of awkwardly standing in the hallway, the door opened in front of Peter. Mr. Stark stepped out followed by Daesy who dragged a duffel bag with her.  
"You're coming with us?" Peter asked, glancing at her bag.

"Yeah," Daesy replied, walking with him as he started following Mr. Stark the way they came in. "Is that a hint of disappointment in that voice?"

"N-No, i-it's just that..." Peter stuttered. He instantly stopped after looking at her brown eyes.

"You thought you'd be the only one," Daesy added, completing his thought. She sighed, smiling. "It's fine, I get it." They took a moment of silence as they left the school and climbed into the car that Peter arrived in. The same chauffeur was there, waiting.

"Hey," she started as the car started moving. "What's your name?"

"Peter. Peter Parker," Peter said, scooting in the seat to face Daesy. There was a moment of awkward silence as the car drove out of the campus. "So... why the name Daesy? Like, how did you get there from Arieanna?" She sighed and tilted her head back in exasperation.

"You don’t know how many people ask me that," she answered sighing and shifted to face Peter before he apologized. "Well, it comes from my middle name, which is Daedalus."

"That’s a perfectly reasonable middle name," Peter replied sarcastically.

"Hey," she snapped. "It was given to me by my father, who was the most brilliant man in the world, and he shall not be disrespected by you."

"Whoa, I was being sarcastic," Peter replied, defensively putting his hands up. "Besides, my middle name's not much better. It's Benjamin." She stifled a laugh, but barely. That put a small grin on Peter's face before he continued sadly. "It was my uncle's name." He glanced down.

"I'm sorry..." she said, resting her gloved hand on top of his comfortingly.

"It's fine," Peter glanced around, trying to think of something to change the subject. "How old are you?"

"15," Daesy replied, a hint of sadness still in her tone.

"Cool, me too," Peter answered cheerily, happy to change the subject. His uncle was still a bit of a sore spot for him. After all, he had only died a few months ago. 

"How come you're in college, let alone M. I. T.?"

"I'm actually 5 years ahead," she answered, and looked down as if embarrassed. She seemed to notice that their hands were still together. She instantly pulled her hands away, pulling up her gloves. "I spent 3 years in elementary school, 1 in middle school and 2 in high school." Peter stared at her in awe.

"Tha-that's incredible," he replied, staring at her with his jaw hanging open.

"Well, it's what happens when your mom decides that school is more important than your social life," Daesy answered bitterly. She turned toward the window in silence to watch the city of Boston glide by. "Anyways," she continued a few moments later, turning back around in her seat belt to face Peter again, "Where do you go to school?"

"Well, it's not as... spectacular as you, but I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology in New York City."

"That's pretty far."

"You are actually pretty far. The Avengers’ headquarters are in New York City."

"I meant from here. Besides, they moved north. Didn't you hear?"

"No..." Peter answered. He scooched in his seat toward Mr. Stark in the front. "Is it true that the Avengers moved?" Mr. Stark turned to face him, trying (and failing) to act like he hadn’t heard their entire conversation.

"Yeah, but you probably didn't hear it. We were kind of discreet about it," Mr. Stark answered. "You guys should get ready, we're close." Daesy fidgeted with her duffel bag as the car pulled up to the airport. Mr. Stark handed the chauffeur some money and the walked through the airport to a private plane. Peter was silent the entire way. He felt like he lost a connection to the Avengers, even if he was going on an Avengers mission at that moment. He'd known he could never live permanently in the Avengers tower, he had school to go to and other responsibilities, but he could at least go there on weekends. Now, they were a whole flight away, and he couldn't pay for constant flights. He would be going as much as he could, on every mission he could, but missions for Avengers probably were scarce.

\----

Beside Daesy, Peter walked in silence with his head down. He'd taken it pretty hard that the Avengers headquarters were in northern New York. He was still shocked into silence, even after 10 minutes of walking through the airport. Stark had it completely covered, from her and Peter's newly created passports to assuring the staff that he should use the airstrip. They boarded a private plane. Stark was busy in his own separate room in the plane, which left a lounge for Peter and Daesy to sit in. There were normal plane seats lining one side and a bar with a sofa and screens lining the other wall. There were overhead compartments above the seats with a small, black suitcase (Peter's, as Daesy assumed) already in one. She shoved her bag next to it and took a seat in front of Peter.

A monotone feminine voice told them that they were taking off and recited the safety procedures. Daesy watched as Peter's leg bounced ceaselessly through it. She reached over and tapped his knee, and it froze almost instantly. Daesy bolted back into her seat, frightened that he'd felt what was beneath her gloves, but he just shook his head.

"Sorry, it's my first time," he answered, staring out the window.

"Yeah, I remember mine too..." Daesy trailed off, plunging them again into the awkward silence. "Hey, are you okay?" Daesy asked as the plane's monotone voice announced that they had finished taking off and could walk around.

"Yeah, it's just that... with the Avengers in New York City, I had a special bond, you know? I used to swing by there all the time, wishing I could be an Avenger," Peter answered, staring at his lap with his dark brown eyes, knitting his brow together almost helplessly. Acting on pure impulse alone, Daesy unbuckled her seat-belt and crouched in front of Peter. Surprising herself, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He must have been surprised too because he lifted his head and dropped his jaw slightly.

"It's fine. Besides," she told him soothingly, "You'll probably be a part of the Avengers after this anyway." He gave her the briefest of smiles. "Now c'mon, there's got to be some snacks or something here." Daesy motioned her head toward the bar and started walking over. She heard a sigh and listened as he unbuckled his seat-belt and walked over to sit on one of the bar-stools as she rummaged through the mini-fridge and got 2 cans of soda. As Daesy handed Peter a can, she took a seat next to him.

"So," she started turning to face him, "Tell me about yourself."

\----

After hours on the plane talking to Daesy and watching T. V. with her, the disembodied voice, F.R.I.D.A.Y. so it called itself, announced that they arrived at the Leipzig-Halle Airport. They exited the plane and followed Mr. Stark through the people-filled airport to a hotel near the airport.  
Peter was brought to his room to suit up, into a new Spiderman outfit made especially for him. Peter walked over Daesy's room and knocked. Daesy opened the door, still in her M.I.T. outfit, with her sweatshirt sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Hey, Peter," she said, looking at his costume.

"Why aren't you in your superhero costume or whatever?" Peter asked.

"I-I don't know if I'm gonna fight," she answered. She looked down at her clenched hands.

"Hey, what are your powers anyway?" Peter asked. She had never mentioned on the entire trip why she was here. 

She sighed and motioned for him to come inside her room. He did and sunk into the bed. Daesy walked in front and fiddled with her braids. "It's probably better if I just show you," she said and took off her work gloves. Underneath were not hands with a beautiful pale complexion to match the rest of her, but metal hands, shaped to resemble the human hands that would have been there. The skin met the metal smoothly, so well that had half of it not been made of metal, it could have resembled a completely human wrist.

"Wow," Peter said, looking at her face. It was speculative, and Peter realized that she was looking at him to see if he was disgusted by her cybernetic parts. If anything, he was in awe. "Is that your superpower?"

"Actually, I can create electricity from them," she said staring at the ground, "But the last time I attempted that, I... well, s-someone got hurt and I destroyed a cluster of nerves in my body and... destroyed my other hand." She lifted her hand helplessly.

"Oh."

"So I don't know if I should be heading for battle or whatever," she looked down sadly, “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt again.”

"Hey hey hey," Peter answered, crouching down to get on her eye level, "I have only spent, what, 4 hours with you..."

"5 hours and 26 minutes," she corrected.

"Yeah, that. I've only known you for 5 hours and 20-whatever minutes and I already know that you are probably the strongest person I've ever met. So don't let something in the past scare you like that." She nodded and looked up, letting Peter stand up as well. "Besides, you're a cyborg, you can fight without a special superpower." Daesy let out a breath that sounded almost like a laugh. Peter grinned.

\----

“What’s your superhero alias?” Peter asked Daesy as they walked through the airport to a lounge for a fight strategy session. She was wearing an awesome superhero costume. The costume even included a full face transformation, putting on a layer of artificial skin that was a dark cocoa color, adding a dark hair wig and heightening her cheekbones and other facial features. The only thing it didn't change was her soft brown eyes. Peter could barely tell that it was Daesy, but that was probably good for an identity-hiding disguise. Still, it scared Peter.

“My what?”

“Your superhero alias. So no one knows it’s really Daesy underneath the mask, or skin or whatever. Mine is Spiderman, ‘cause I have the powers of a spider, but since your’s are electricity, what about… Electra?” Peter rambled, moving to walk backward in front of Daesy.

“My identity for this skin is Shisa?” Daesy tried, and Peter shook his head.

“What about… Bolt. You know, like the dog.”

“What?”

“The dog. Bolt. The movie where the dog is an actor and runs away…” He sighed as he took in Daesy’s confused expression, “I’ll show it to you later. Anyway, you’re powers aren’t speed, more like… volt. That’s your name. Volt.

“Okay, Volt it is,” Daesy agreed and Peter moved to walk next to her.

"Why are there no people here?" Peter asked after a minute.

"We are battling Captain America, and who knows who else," Volt answered, "The last thing that we want is more civilian casualties."  
They entered a lounge to meet two dark-skinned men and a red-haired woman already sitting there. Peter recognized the woman as Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow, T'Challa the Black Panther and now-king of Wakanda, and took a second to recognize James Rhodes who was War Machine. Volt walked up to T'Challa and started speaking quickly in a language that Peter didn't understand. They gave each other a comforting hug and sat down as Mr. Stark began his speech.

"So," he began, "You probably know why we are all here. Steve Rogers has escaped containment and we are here to stop him. I have gathered you all to help me do that. Currently, Rogers has his old friends Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson, who escaped detainment with him, on his side. He also has Wanda Maximoff and Clint Barton on his side, too. Now, they are probably hiding somewhere in this airport. Their goal is to reach the Quinjet, which is in hangar 5, north runway.

"So, Rhodes, T'Challa, Natasha and I will go out and try to talk some sense into Rogers, hopefully capturing him, Barnes and Wilson. If not, Spiderman here will flip in and steal Rogers's shield and cuff him. The code word will be 'underoos'. Got that, kid?" Peter nodded, "His buddies will come out to save him and..."

"No," Natasha interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Stark asked, taken aback by her sudden interruption.

"They won't be coming out to untie him, they have Clint, so he would just send an arrow to untie whatever this... spider-kid cuffs him with. We shouldn’t plan for them to come out."

"It's Spider-Man..." Peter answered, but was cut off by Mr. Stark.

"So, after that, I'll find Wanda. Natasha, you get Clint. Spidey, you and D--”

“It’s Volt,” Volt said loudly from the corner and Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, then, Spider-Man, you and… Volt will take care of Wilson and Barnes, and T'Challa and Rhodes, get on Rogers."

"You trust these kids to get Barnes and Wilson?" James Rhodes asked, glancing from Mr. Stark to Peter to Volt.

"I do, they are more powerful than I could ever make our suits to be," Mr. Stark replied. Peter beamed with pride and looked to Volt. He was surprised to find her staring blankly at her lap, fidgeting with her hands.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control my powers..." she started. T'Challa told her something in the other language and she nodded.

"All you have to do is tie 'em up and get to the Quinjet to protect it if you feel like it's too much. By that time, everyone should meet on the runway and Vision should be here by then. We'll have our final stand there."

\----

"Gotcha," Volt muttered under her breath when she finally located Barnes and Wilson using her internal computer via her retina display. With simple thoughts, she had hacked into all of the security cameras throughout the airport and found them. She told Stark where they were through the communication earpiece, including the location of Barton and Maximoff and started running toward where Barnes and Wilson were.

As she ran, she continued the research she had started when she was on the plane: why were they fighting? The answer had come up immediately, Stark thought that Barnes had bombed the meeting in Vienna and was a psychotic murderer, and Steve Rogers thought that he was innocent. But did what side did the evidence take? Barnes was seen at the scene of the crime moments before the bomb went off, so that clearly went to Stark's side, and he went completely murder mode at the prison where he was captured. But, on the other hand, the power went out just before Barnes escaped his holding cell, where he was being questioned. Also, Barnes was located in Romania not 2 hours after the bombing, so how could he have gotten there so fast?

So many things were racing through her head as she slowed down to sneak into the corridor that Barnes and Wilson were in. They stood there, scanning the airport below. Volt sneaked behind a pillar, watching them. Wilson said something into his earpiece, then moments later, Stark said into the earpiece to get Barnes and Wilson. Volt stepped out from behind the pillar just as Barnes and Wilson were about to run the other direction.

"If you would ever be so kind," she started. They halted and turned towards her. "Please come quietly. It would make the job Stark gave me so much easier." Barnes and Wilson exchanged glances, looking like they were trying not to smile. Volt had to admit, it was kind of funny, at least from their perspective. A teenager, looking like a cosplayer in her shitty outfit, telling a trained assailant and military veteran to "come quietly". They were clearly underestimating her. Their mistake. Wilson walked forward with pistols in both hands. "I really don't want to hurt you," Volt said as he advanced.

"Should have thought about that before joining Stark," he said, lifting the guns. Before he even fired, Volt grabbed the guns by the barrel, bending the metal, and judo-threw Wilson on the ground over her back. He groaned, rolling on the floor. It must have hurt more with his wings on his back. Volt cracked her neck, turning to Barnes. They ran at each other and started battling hand to hand, metal to metal. At one point, Peter had swung in and was fighting Wilson over their heads. Eventually, she and Barnes got to a point where it was just one person trying to punch, then the other person blocking and throwing another punch.

"What were you doing in Romania?" She asked him in Romanian (she had a translator in her retina display), earning a surprised expression from him.

"Just minding my own business," he responded in Romanian. It took a few seconds for Volt to translate. "Then, as it turns out, I bombed the United Nations 1000 kilometers away."

"So you weren't in Vienna?" she asked.

"No."

"Okay.. why did you try and murder Captain America and everybody in that prison?" Volt jumped over him and put him in a choke-hold.

"It's something that Hydra did to me. The doctor, he activated the Winter Soldier that Hydra created in me and sent me to... do something. Honestly, I can't remember," he answered, then tossed her over his head. She fell on her back, pretending to be really hurt. She had got what she needed.

"Spidey!" she yelled in English at Peter. She winked at Barnes, hoping he'd get the message that she was pretending. He did and started walking towards her like he was going to kill her. She hoped he was pretending as well.

"Is that what you're calling me now?" Peter called back, jumping across the walls to dodge Wilson flying at him.

"Would you rather I yell your identity?" she screamed, scrambling away from Barnes.

"True," Peter answered, swinging towards her. He shot a web at Barnes, hanging him up from the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry," she said quietly to Barnes as he flew up to be held by his ankle. Peter had gone back to battling Wilson, so she sprinted out of the corridor and towards the Quinjet. As she ran, she once again researched the reason they were battling. The doctor that interviewed Barnes was the villain. Soon after Barnes was captured, Theo Broussard was sent to question him. Volt looked at the security footage and found someone that didn't match Broussard's face. Instead, it was recognized as Helmut Zemo, an ex-soldier for the Sokovian military. His wife, daughter, and father had all died in the Avengers' fight against Ultron. Volt guessed that that was motive, getting back at the Avengers for destroying his life. When she'd reached the Quinjet, she looked out at the airfield. Captain America was running and gathering his allies. For battle.

"Shit," she muttered and sprinted out. Vision appeared and blazed a line in front of the team. Stark's team also assembled, Peter flipping in to join them, and Volt realized that they were going to fight. And a fight between the Avengers would have catastrophic endings. Volt ran faster.

"Captain Rogers," Vision said, " I know what you think you are doing is right, but for the good, I cannot allow this to continue." Then both teams started sprinting at on another. As soon as they were 10 feet apart, Volt stopped between them, her hands outstretched to face both teams.

"Stop!" she yelled, willing her hands to send out an electric blast. She hadn't done it in years, and she wondered if it had done more damage than she meant it to. I didn't seem so, as everyone stopped and looked like they had been stunned. "Stop fighting!"

"Kid, get out of the way!" Stark yelled, lifting his hand to send an energy blast to Captain America, but the blast didn't come. "What did you do?"

"I disabled all of your tech," she explained, turning to face everyone, "So that we can talk this out like civilized adults."

"I don't know who you are," Steve Rogers said, stepping forward, "But I know you have no idea what you are doing." 

"Really?" she laughed, "Sorry, Mr. Rogers, but I seem to be the only person who cares about figuring out why we're fighting instead of fighting blindly. So, care to explain why you're fighting, Mr. Stark?" She stared straight at him, daring him to talk back. 

"Well," he answered, "Cap here needs to let his old pal Bucky to go to jail, after the various crimes he has committed, mainly the murders of over-"

"He didn't do it, Tony..." Rogers interrupted.

"Captain, might you let the actual person who did it do the talking?" Volt replied right after he finished. Rogers clenched his jaw, and let Barnes step forward. 

"I did commit those murders," Barnes began, earning a sharp laugh from Stark. "But not on my own free will. Hydra brainwashed me and programmed me to kill those people..." he looked at Stark, "including your parents."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to this point, congrats!! Please let me know you didn't ditch and leave kudos and comments on your way out :)))))))))


End file.
